Since the advent of insulative spools or bobbins, many transformer windings which were previously layer wound are now bobbin wound. It is well known in the art that bobbin winding, which can be completely automated, is inherently faster and more economical than layer winding. However, some windings, such as those consisting of a very large number of turns, have heretofore continued to be layer wound because it is impractical to wind all the wire on a single bobbin. For example, such a single bobbin winding would require a relatively narrow winding space in order to withstand the voltages between layers of turns and especially the high transient voltages produced at the instants when the winding is energized and de-energized. Such a narrow winding space would consequently require a large number of layers which would result in winding size which would be unacceptable when used in devices in which the overall size of the device is somewhat standard in the industry. Furthermore, such a single bobbin winding would not overcome another disadvantage of a layer wound coil having a very large number of turns, namely the scrap loss incurred when the wire breaks while winding, such breakage being a fairly common occurrence with the high speed winding machines presently used.